Tumblr Prompts & One Shots
by DruidKitty
Summary: This is just a place I will post prompts from Tumblr so everyone can enjoy. More like one shots instead of a full story.
1. MAV Doctor Preview

A/N This is just a place I will post the prompts I fill from Tumblr so everyone can enjoy them. This will not actually be a full flow story.

This first chapter is actually a sneak peek to a future chapter of MAV. I didn't actually post it with MAV and make y'all think it was a new chapter when it wasnt. Enjoy, but know the Doctor won't be around for a while ;)

* * *

cuterosr1817 prompted: Can we have a little glance of Rumple and Belle hanging out with the Doctor? :D Just a little peek, pleeeeeeeeeease?

* * *

"Oh, Doctor. What'll it take for me to get you into an outfit like this?" River said. Belle watched intently as the curly haired woman circled Rumplestiltskin eyeing his outfit, from his dragon hide coat, to his leather pants, all the way down to his leather boots.

The Doctor blushed and cast a quick glance over at Captain Jack.

Captain Jack's eyes widened and he shrugged, "Don't look at me I'm completely on board with her."

The Doctor turned away appalled at their suggestion, "Well I wouldn't be caught dead in leather. Leather isn't cool." He straightened his bow tie matter-of-factly as he spoke.

"Cool?" Belle questioned.

"It's his way of saying not fashionable dearest," Rumplestiltskin explained without glancing over at her, he sneered at the Doctor, "Well leather isn't for everyone, but no one could pull it off as well as the Dark One. I'd say I look much better in this than you do with that silly little string around your neck."

"Hey! I'll have you know, bow ties are cool." The Doctor glanced over at River who shrugged, then over at Captain Jack.

"He's got a point." Captain Jack noted.

The Doctor, aggravated they were picking on his bow tie, took a few steps closer to Rumple and Belle. "Rumplestiltskin you say?" He asked peering down at him.

"The one and only." Rumple took an extravagant bow with his arms outstretched.

"Well you can't be the one and only, because there's the Rumplestiltskin from the fairy tale and so that would cease to make you the only one," the Doctor paused and looked away, "Although that Rumplestiltskin isn't real so I guess you could say you are the one and only, I mean its not like you can count a fictional character…" He was speaking fast and more to himself than anything.

"Sweetie!" River interrupted him.

The Doctor looked over at her.

She gave him a knowing smile, "You're doing it again."

"Ah sorry about that." He turned back to Rumple and Belle.

The Doctor had talked so fast; Belle was barely able to understand what he was mumbling about, but the first thing he said intrigued her, "Fairy tale? I've never read a tale about anyone named Rumplestiltskin."

"Really?" Captain Jack piped up, "It's a classic. How is that possible you've never even heard of it, especially when your husband is apparently named after him?"

Rumplestiltskin eyed the dark haired man with the long black coat, "My wife would know, she's read every book."

"No one has read every book, even from their time period that's absurd," the Doctor said.

Belle smiled, "No I haven't read every book, Rum just likes to tease me about my love for reading." She cast a sideways glance at Rumplestiltskin and prodded him in the side playfully. "Although I have read a fair number of books, including all the classics."

"How can you read so much but have never heard of Rumplestiltskin? Present company excluded." River questioned, motioning toward Rumple during her last statement.

"I don't know. It is odd, if it's as old as you say it is."

"Odd indeed." River turned to address the Doctor, "Or perhaps it's not so odd after all, if you've taken us back far enough to before the story was created. We could very well be looking at the Rumplestiltskin."

"Impossible, the tale originated in Germany, and the Brother's Grimm published it in 1812. Besides, even if the story was based off such a person, it is not possible to spin straw into gold."

Belle gasped and looked up at Rumplestiltskin who was grinning from ear to ear, "I see my reputation precedes me."

The Doctor, Captain Jack, and River all looked at him quizzically before registering what he was saying. Captain Jack spoke first, "Wait, are you saying you can spin straw into gold?" He looked at him with his eyebrows raised, waiting to see if he should be amazed or not.

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Leather pants just gets better by the minute, mmm."

"No, no, no!" the Doctor interrupted, "Next thing you're going to tell me is Snow White is real and she's working on finding the seven keys for doomsday."

Belle furrowed her brow, "Well I don't know about keys…or doomsday…but she is a really good friend of mine. We stayed with her, her and the seven dwarfs."

"Dwarfs? There's no dwarfs in that story."

"The is in the Earth version." Captain Jack explained.

The Doctor looked back and forth between everybody, trying to process what was being said. There was no way he was going to believe all of this was true.

His eyes landed on River last who was looking at him smugly, "See Doctor I told you fairy tales existed."

* * *

That's my first time writing those three characters, I hope they sound alright! :)


	2. MAV Ch 8 Alternate Ending

**TheAuburnGirl prompted: MAV: When Belle runs off to see Totoro, Rumple actually wakes up while she's gone (not while she's returning) and goes on a frenzied, terrified hunt to find her :3**

**_a/n This is an AU of Ch 8 in the Many Adventures of Rumple and Belle_**

Yawning, Rumplestiltskin awoke refreshed from his afternoon nap. Naps were usually a rare thing for him, but ever since he had gained his freedom and ran away with Belle, they seemed to be more and more common. It wasn't terribly surprising; they were newlyweds after all.

Sitting up, he looked to his side to see if Belle was still reading her new book. When he saw she wasn't sitting beside him any longer, he assumed she had went to dip her feet in the water. However, she wasn't in sight. Standing, he lightly called out her name, "Belle?"

After a moment, and no answer, he began to grow worried. Where could she have gone? Trying not to panic, he searched the vicinity. With still no sight of her, he was not able to stay calm. At first, he believed she had run away from him, that her feelings for him were not true, and that she was just waiting for the opportune moment to flee. Yet, when he discovered her book, marked where she had stopped reading, resting on a rock by the water, he knew this was not so.

'Someone must have kidnapped her!' he thought clutching the book tightly in his hand. And to him that someone could only be Regina or Maurice. The rage began to build fast, taking away his ability to think rationally. Ready to burn down the forest to find her, he remembered a spell that would locate her. If Regina had her, there was no way of knowing where she'd hide her, so he would have to rely on magic to tell him.

Finding a nearby small bush, he knelt beside it, waved a hand, and a cloud of purple smoke transformed the plant into the shape of a wolf. With a snap of his fingers the plant came to life, and looked at him. "Find Belle, and take me to her," Rumplestiltskin commanded.

The creature appeared to nod and bounded off into the woods at a pace Rumplestiltskin could keep up with. Following the windy path, Rumple ducked and dodged limbs and bushes, until the wolf finally came to a stop at the large camphor tree. Jumping over the largest root, the plant wolf collided with the side, disappearing without a trace in a puff of smoke. It was a symbol Rumple had arrived at Belle's location. Furrowing his brow, Rumple didn't see anyone or anything in sight. Was his magic growing faulty? Climbing up to where the dog had disappeared, he examined the area, surprised to find a tunnel leading down into the tree. That was odd, he'd been to this tree many times before and this tunnel had never been there.

He didn't entirely trust what was in it, it most likely could be a trick of Regina, but nevertheless he had to go in. He was sure that was where Belle was. Climbing down into the hole, he worked his way through the tunnel and landed hard on his feet as he reached the bottom. Looking around he could see sunlight ahead, and worried now he may have been deceived. Sunlight couldn't stream into the inside of a tree.

Cautiously he made his way forward, until he came to an opening. Stepping out into the sun, the light blinding him for a second, but as his eyes adjusted, his heart skipped a beat as he spotted Belle atop a large rock. "Bel…" he started to call as he stepped forward toward her, until he noticed she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy sleeping soundly on her belly. However, he wondered how she could be comfortable sleeping atop a rock. Except it wasn't a rock. His eyes widened in shock, as he realized she was actually sleeping on a giant furry animal, more than fifteen times the size of them. It was asleep as well, along with two other creatures beside it. They were smaller but almost identical to the large one. Examining the creatures, with their round bodies and their pointy ears, Rumplestiltskin came to a shocking realization: He was standing before the king of the forest.


End file.
